The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus of recording and reproducing both a digital audio signal and a digital video signal simultaneously.
A current digital audio tape recorder (hereinafter refer to "DAT") is able to record and reproduce only an audio signal. However, it is very convenient to record and reproduce both the audio signal and another signal, such as a video signal of a static image, simultaneously.
In order to record and reproduce the video signal, for example, it can be considered to record the audio signal on odd tracks and the video signal on even tracks, i.e., to record each the signal on a signal channel. In addition, it may be possible to record both the signals in a format excluding the current audio format.
However, if the audio signal is recorded on one channel and the video signal is recorded on the other channel in the audio format of the DAT, the video signal is reproduced as the audio signal when not using a reproducing apparatus which can reproduce both the audio and video signals. When the video signal is reproduced by the DAT only having an audio signal reproducing apparatus function, the signal causes excess noise and it is hard to use the DAT.
When both the audio and video signals are recorded in a format excluding the current audio format, the current DAT cannot reproduce the audio signal.
What is desired is a method and an apparatus which can record and reproduce both a digital audio signal and a digital video signal simultaneously without having a bad influence on the audio signal reproducing operation of the current DAT.